mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts
Music to My Ears :music :stops :Mrs. Cake: What can I get ya? :continues :bell rings :stops :continues Guitar Centered :Rarity: Rainbow Dash, I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have. :sproing :Rarity: gasps Now I understand. :Pinkie Pie: How about this one? :Rainbow Dash: No. :Pinkie Pie: Lookie here! :Rainbow Dash: No. :Pinkie Pie: Super groovy! :Rainbow Dash: No, Pinkie. :Applejack: Well, whatcha looking for? :Rainbow Dash: That's the problem! I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound. gasps Hands off my guitar, Trixie! :Trixie Lulamoon: I touched it first, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Sounds to me like this is a makin' for a nice, friendly competition. :Rainbow Dash: All right! Let's see who plays best! :Trixie Lulamoon: A shred-off? :Rainbow Dash: Shred on. :guitar battle :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Check me out! Uh, she can have it. Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me. :Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end! laughs :Rainbow Dash: I doubt it. :Trixie Lulamoon: Twelve-thousand dollars?! You'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: No, silly! If you want it, you have to pay for it. Hamstocalypse Now :creaks :Fluttershy: Thanks for coming, Rarity. The rescue center needs all the help it can get. :Rarity: Oh, but of course, darling. Helping cute little puppies and kitties will never go out of style. :Fluttershy: Once a year, a lucky volunteer gets to clean the hamster habitat. I signed up for it months ago to be sure I'd get it. singsongy Housecleaning! :Rarity: Ooh. Uh, Fluttershy, darling, aren't hamsters, uh, rodents? :Fluttershy: They sure are. But they're cute and cuddly like bunnies. Okay, everyhamster, follow Rarity into the next room. She'll take good care of you while I give your home a nice scrub. :on the glass :opens :Fluttershy: Rarity, what happened?! :Rarity: Oh! Aah! Well, uh, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized, but Emilia Furhart refused to be left out and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf, and before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands! beat Also, I named them. :Fluttershy: Ladies and gentlehamsters, please! Now, I know you're all upset, but why don't we head back into the habitat and talk it over? :Carl Pettington: smooches :Emilia Furhart: angrily :Fluttershy and Rarity: gasp :Curtis Pawpower: squeak :jingles :closes :Rarity: Huh! I never would have guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion! Pinkie on the One :Granny Smith: Just remember, the most important thing about sugar butter cocoa cookies is to fold your batter. Too much arm turnin'll make your cookies tougher than a lump of coal. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Pinkie. You're s'posed to help me find a drummer for my band. :Pinkie Pie: I guess I could fold a little faster. :and pans clattering :Rainbow Dash: Most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does. :Pinkie Pie: I'll bet! :splat! :Granny Smith: Uh... :Pinkie Pie: squee :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Rainbow Dash: Now, it's important that our banner look awesome! So feel free to use as much glitter as you want. A drummer can't just be anybody. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, of course not. on the glitter jar :Rainbow Dash: They need to have the right instincts, you know? :Pinkie Pie: Totally! drumming :Rainbow Dash: coughs :Rainbow Dash: It's gotta be someone with a lot of... :Pinkie Pie: strawberry syrup :Rainbow Dash: ...energy. :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! glass on lunch tray :Rainbow Dash: I mean, a lot! Energy, enthusiasm... :and trays clattering :Applejack: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: drumming Whaaaaaaat?! drumming with silverware :Rainbow Dash: They have to be able to carry the whole band on their shoulders! :Pinkie Pie: drumming with silverware :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Pinkie! :Rarity: We've got to find an outlet for all that energy! :Pinkie Pie: fast drumming :Fluttershy: exclaims :Applejack: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Pinkie Pie: crash pants :Rarity: Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums? :Rainbow Dash: I dunno. Guess I just have a sense for these things. :Pinkie Pie: sting Player Piano :Rarity: and pants Come on, Rarity! You simply must get this piano to band practice! and pants What kind of person doesn't put a piano on wheels? groans Just look at me. I'm a mess. What I need is a bit more muscle. Rover, Fido, and Spot Oh, boys! :Rarity: I simply cannot thank you enough. And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell, I can appreciate that you're all diamonds in the rough. :scream :Rarity: Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Thank you! :Rover, Fido, and Spot: panting :Pinkie Pie: drums :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where is Rarity?! :Applejack: That gal probably just wants to make some sort of grand entrance. :Rarity: Tada! :Applejack: Told ya. :Rainbow Dash: Rarity, couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument? :Rarity: Heavens, no! The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments. With it, I will be able to express my full musicality. :timer goes off :Rainbow Dash: Well, our time's up. I guess we'll have to move our practice to the gym. :Applejack: Guess you're gonna express your "full musicality" clear across campus. :Rarity: Huh? Awww... :Pinkie Pie: Or you could play this! It's part guitar, part keyboard! It's a guitarkey! :Rainbow Dash: You mean a keytar. :Pinkie Pie: Po-tay-to, to-mah-to. :Rarity: keytar Ooh! Oooh! Oh, my! :Applejack: Well, look at that! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Wowee! :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! :Applejack: Well, then, how about ya take that keytar and move your tail to our next rehearsal space? :Rarity: Fine, fine. Rover, Fido, and Spot I don't suppose... keytar riff A Case for the Bass :Applejack: Okay, Granny, one more time. When ya accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale, who did ya sell it to? :Granny Smith: stammers I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop. Uh, Flibbity Flabbity, somethin' like that. :rings :Flim: Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium! :Flam: If you want it... :Flim and Flam: ...we've got it! :Flim: Need a pogo stick? :Flam: A bowling ball? :Flim: A stuffed clown? :Flam: Whatever this is? :Applejack: I'd like that bass. :Flim: I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars. :Rarity: Why, you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it! :Flim: Yes, well, we have to cover our overhead and transportation costs. :Applejack: Listen, Granny never should've sold my bass. I'll give ya the two dollars back and we'll call it even. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity: agreeing :Flim and Flam: Likely story! :Applejack: It is. That's my bass. :Flim: And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass? :Rarity: Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap. :Flam: That could mean anything. It could stand for... :Flim: "Aardvark Junior"... :Flam: "Anvil Jokers"... :Flim: Or "Animal Jane". :Flam: Why, I'll bet you don't even play the bass, Applejack -- if that is your real name. :Rainbow Dash: Of course that's her real name! :Pinkie Pie: And she does play the bass! :Applejack: slap bass solo :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity: cheering :Flim: Perhaps this is her bass. But there are still the transportation costs and overhead. :Flam: Don't forget the stocking fees. :Flim: Wouldn't dream of it, brother! :Applejack: sighs :Flam: Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of trade? :Applejack: Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim Flam Brothers' Everything Under the Sun Emporium. :Granny Smith: Since when do you play the bass? Shake your Tail! Perfect Day for Fun! My Past is Not Today Friendship Through the Ages Life is a Runway es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos animados pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Transkrypt pt:Transcrições/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação